How Dare They?
by DeathDaisy
Summary: They couldn't just shun her away, shove her in the corner like an ugly doll. (she was pretty sure she wasnt ugly.) *one-shot, Happy Bday T1gercat!* *Elena lovers, stay out.*


**.**

**HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY T1GERCAT! woooo! xD I'm a bit sorry this is late :)**

**so inspiration finally struck me after 4 chem lessons and 2 maths (they where gonna be 3..) and half freezing.. so its not my fault if this sounds a bit off...i love it to bits and think its really weird..**

**i dont know if i should put an Elena-bashing sign here...err, its a look into her head (from T1ger and I's POV's)..Elena lovers, just don't read past this..**

**(Its been so long since i've written anything (': )**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

Elena Gilbert shifted uncomfortably on the couch, sitting on the sofa, facing the turned off TV.

It felt weird.

She crossed her legs, uncrossing them, then crossing them again.

It just bugged her, that's all.

How could they all shun her away? how dare they do that? shove her in the corner like an old ugly doll. (she was pretty sure she wasn't ugly.)

a shriek made its way out her throat. how dare they? how dare they? how dare them.

with a sudden burst of influence she sprung off the couch as if it caught fire, almost tripping, but not,

she looked for her small sequenced clutch (which was unceremoniously dumped a foot from the door)

the brunette pushed the tricky lock open, getting on her knee's fishing out the one item she desperately wanted, (finding a cherry flavored gum in the way, popping the stick in her red stained lips)

viola! here it was in the palm of her hand, the shiny black flat surfaced device that allowed her communication with the outside world.

Her phone. (which for the first time in its lifetime, was close to dying)

she huffed, getting off the ground heading to her room, flinging the door open an d the lights on, temporarily blinding her with their brightness.

plugging in the device, she flopped on her unmade bed, toying with the hem of her short black dress, she scrolled down till she found the name she wanted, and with a touch of a green button she waited patiently (not really).

"Hey?" the woman's voice asked,

"Hey Jen"

. . .

"Elena?" Jenna asked from the other side of the line,

"Yes, forget me already Aunt Jenna?"

"of course not," Jenna answered, her eyebrows shooting up at the tone of the teen's voice as she waved the sandy haired man towards her.

'who?' Alaric mouthed, looking up from the red painted essay in front of him which belonged to some teenager who scrabbled down an essay about the cold war with his chicken scrabbled handwriting, (Alaric was pretty sure that that kid scribbled it down 5 min before he entered the classroom)

'Elena' Jenna mouthed back, Alaric raised an eyebrow, getting up from his seat, plopping on the green sofa next to Jenna, phone between the two

"then how dare you just leave me alone, jen, you're my guardian,"

Jenna couldn't help but snort "now I'm your guardian Elena?"

"you did accept it when mom died"

"listen Elena, you're a legal adult, you wanted to live alone. Is it that terrible that I just want to go on with my studies?" Jenna all but hissed into the phone.

Alaric put a comforting arm around his fiancé

"you're just selfish, it's what mom would have wanted, you here for me"

"I love Miranda with all my heart. don't think I don't remember that El-"

upon hearing that, Alaric quickly snatched the phone from the obviously ticked off caramel haired woman,

"Elena?" Alaric asked

"rick? what are you doing? are you two-"

"don't you dare talk about Jenna like that, okay? It's not selfish to want a future. she was there for you Elena, she was. and all you did is treat her, me, and everyone around you like doormats, so don't go around expecting us to just get stepped on all the time. goodnight Elena." with that he hung up, shaking his head, placing a trail of kisses on the caramel haired woman's shoulder.

. . .

Elena blinked in confusion.

Did Alaric just hang up on her? no one ever hung up on her. (it was her for god's sake)

anger crawled under her skin, spreading with each clear heartbeat in the silent house. her house now.

she cleared her throat. glancing back at the screen. of course he didn't hang up on her, silly, she must have done it unconsciously with her cheek. the smooth screen was touch after all.

besides, Alaric was getting rude to her. he was the one treating her like a doormat. he snatched the phone from her aunt.

rude.

she shrugged, no body like that is worth her precious time.

she toyed with her phone, opening the contacts and dialing another number,

"Hello?" an old woman's voice threw the brunette off

"uh, is jer home?" she was pretty sure she called the right number.

. . .

"uh, is Jer home?" the voice asked coolly,

"yes, yes he is. Jeremy dear, your phone" the graying haired woman said, pressing the phone in the teen's hand as he appeared,

"who is it Grandma?"

"how should I know? it's not saved" the woman said in disinterest. (Jeremy had a long teaching session with the woman his mom called mother about swiping the green bubble to open the line, their lessons where going slow, but going)

"thanks gram" he said, placing a kiss on her cheek before answering, "Hi?"

"oh my god, Jeremy?" a suddenly excited voice said,

"Oh, Elena?" his voice deflated, she hasn't contacted him in at least a full calendar year. He was starting his life again in Denver. with his grandparents.

"yeah, how are little brother"

"I'm good, really good, and you?" he was surprised himself at how formal and stiff his voice sounded

"I'm good..why'd you never called me? I'm still your sister jer.."

Jeremy drew a long breath, releasing it. She wasn't his sister. she wasn't the person he grew up with. this person was his cousin. he wasn't going to let her drag him 20 steps back. so instead he said,

"you didn't call either."

"What?"

"you didn't call either, Elena, I called you, weekly, you just couldn't find it in your heart to call me back"

"you moved away"

"you compelled me away, twice. what difference does it make if I walked away by my own free will, el?" Jeremy sat down on the stairs. was she for real?

"Yes, yes it does. I did that to protect you jer, I did"

"I can't make my own choices, Elena?"

"no you don't, I-"

"why'd you call Elena?" he silenced her

he could still her breathing on the other side. he could hear her chewing her gum (she always was a loud chewer)

"you just don't expect people to always put you first, we all have lives too Elena. you are my sister. but you just need to grow up. stop being naive. pull yourself together-"

"don't tell me that! you have had no idea what I was going through-"

"Elena"

"you can't just judge me"

"look Elena, you're just..god..you know where I am, you know what my number is, you know where our grandparents are. you know."

"jer-"

"just, bye Elena. Bye"

. . .

She was stunned.

what was it today? why was everyone shunning her away?

she chewed her gum carefully processing what Jeremy told her.

but he was the one who walked away from her, so how dare he pretend that she was the one who hurt him

he left her. he walked away. he did.

so how was their fall out her fault? all he needed to do is just say sorry. it's not that hard.

she rolled her eyes. finger already on another contact,

"Hey!" a bright cheerful voice said, never losing its luster.

"Hey Care!"

. . .

"wait, Elena?" Caroline asked, dumbfolded,

"yes, it's me, how are you care? I miss you? why did we stop talking?"

"dude..are you even hearing yourself right now?"

(Elena was pretty sure she heard _'what is it, love,'_ from the background)

"yes, I am..?" she raised her eyebrow at the ceiling.

"'cause you turned into a heartless manipulative whoring super bitch, Elena, that's why."

The line was dead.

That bitch.

did she just call her that?

she yanked the phone out of its charger, pacing around her room.

Caroline was always jealous. that's what's happening. she was always a little bit green.

thinking of it, she always has been, ever since they were toddlers till high school and after.

maybe that's why she switched Universities. she wanted the spot light for herself, not sharing it with her.

yes, that's what Elena thought as she tapped her lips.

she was always second best, everyone saw that, saw how hard she was working with zero results.

pathetic.

Elena shook her head, and they were friends? (strangely though, she couldn't find either Matt's or Bonnie's numbers)

what about..well..he was always so very obedient to her.

"Hello?" her own voice echoed, she could hear laughter on the other end of the line,

"Hey?"

"Damon?"

"who is this?" the blue eyed man asked back.

"what? you know me.." she let out a girlish giggle, rolling her eyes

"nope, you're not turning any heads babe," his voice mocked her, "no, no not you, ..., you know it sweat heart."

"uh, I'm here?"

"yeah, you are?"

"Elena!"

"oh, you, I'm kind of busy at the moment.." he was cut off by a moan and a bell like giggle,

"DAMON!"

"busy"

she pressed the red button this time.

How dare he? didn't he love her? He surely said so, many times. He fought his own brother for her!

Speaking of which...Stefan was always the kinder brother..

"Hey Stefan"

"Hello, Elena"

"you recognized my voice?"

"true caller"

"what?"

"an app that tells you who a random number belongs to"

"ah."

awkward silence.

"so what did you want, Elena?"

"what makes you think I want something?" she sudjestivly said

"because, you never call me unless you want something"

"no I don't-"

"I was with you for what? a year? I know you Elena"

"no you don't"

"obviously I don't, I didn't think you where like Katherine..at least she was open about loving us both"

"I don't-"

"Elena, you where a very important piece of the wedge that was driven between my brother and I. don't dilute yourself"

"what-?"

"just move on Elena. that all you have to do"

"who do you think you are telling me what to do"

"you where to one who called, Elena. not me."

"i-i-"

"see?"

"shut up"

"okay"

And the line went dead. Just like that.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It wasn't. it wasn't. it wasn't. it wasn't.

it wasn't her fault that they all moved away.

it just wasn't.

Elena was furious. this wasn't how she imagined her life would be. this wasn't how she imagined tonight to be.

they should have said sorry. moved back to mystic falls. come back to her.

all sunshine, flowers and rainbows.

she suddenly knew what she was up against.

just one person was the cause of the turmoil that she called her life.

one person was to blame to all of this.

a brunette with brown eyes.

Elena narrowed her eyes, straightened her back. she was ready to finally right the bitch back.

she scrolled down to the '_K_'.

time to show Katherine Pierce who Elena Gilbert is. that she's no shadow to mess with.

she steeled her will, pressing the call button, holding the phone to her ear.

"the mobile number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try later"

Elena's shriek could be heard in china as she flung the device to the wall, crushing it to bits.

the smooth black screen was no longer smooth..it was cracked, broken, angry white lines from impact.


End file.
